The present invention relates to a system for constructing ruled lines in a word processing system.
In the conventional word processing system, the ruled line pattern is treated in a same manner as normal characters. More specifically, in a word processing system including a printer system which forms a single character through the use of a matrix pattern of 16.times.16 dot positions or 24.times.24 dot positions, ruled lines are expressed through the use of the matrix pattern. Therefore, in the conventional system, a large capacity is required for memorizing the ruled line information. This is especially true in a Japanese language word processing system where one character data occupies 14 through 16 bits. Thus, in the conventional system, the ruled line data is represented by 14 through 16 bit signals for each line segment.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a system for treatment of ruled line which memorizes the ruled line information in a small memory capacity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a word processing system which ensures single key input of the ruled line information.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a "rule" key, and direction keys .circle..fwdarw. and .circle..dwnarw. are provided on a keyboard panel to introduce the ruled line information. The ruled line information is stored in a ruled line memory in a fashion that one pattern is represented by a coded signal of four (4) bits.